User blog:Tinydude17/Village Goals
Hey everyone! This page is a place for me to keep track of my progress in various in-game goals I'm working towards. It's a place to keep track of achievements, milestones, and setbacks. Also, don't hesitate to comment with your own personal goals or any thoughts on new or existing goal ideas or strategies! Collect All Dinos This has been an ongoing goal of my village since I first started playing, and it will be an ongoing challenge since new dinos are released every few weeks! Any progress on this goal will be accomplished through random hatching and fusion as I refuse to spend 100's of hard earned crystals on dinos that I know I can eventually get for free. I'm a patient man... most of the time! All dinos are listed below, seperated by tiers, in the order they were released. All dinos that have 'strike through' font have effectively been crossed off my list. After only being one dino short of becoming a member of the Omni-Dino Club I quickly fell behind the pace, at my worst point being 11 dinos short of the entire collection available at any given time. Finally, over 8 months later, I was able to conquer all the living beasts within my Tiny Village. With the completion of the long and painful MF session that saw more Sabretooth Tigers and Minmi's than I ever care to see again I finally found my own narrow Snow Leopard egg! Below is a little digital scrapbook of the occassion: Collect All Residences Just to be clear right off the get go, this goal only applies to residences that actually house villagers. Decoration residences, like the House of Bricks, are not included. I hope to collect each and every residences and create a culturally diversified urban portion of my village. As you'll see below I have missed many of these residences on their original offerings, but I am optimistic they'll be available in time through repeat weekly themes, bingo, best seller sales, and various other methods. All residences that have 'strike through' font have effectively been crossed off my list. Plan for finishing collection: Some of the remaining residences will hopefully be available through repeat weekly themes, like the Serengeti House (Village Safari Theme), and the Space House (Space Week Theme). Other remaining houses may become available later through bingo (received the Gingerbread House later through bingo) as secondary prizes or through special sales (Purchased the Modern Apartment through Best of 2012 promotion). I don't expect prizes to be re-offered in crates promotions, but if they ever are they will be obtained this way. Village Design Once hitting level 70, which seemed like it took eternity at the time by my refusal to invest in ScooterVille, my main desire other than collecting all dinos was to completely redesign my village. For those of you who knew my village back in those days know that demolishion of my village happened pretty much over night shortly after reaching level 70. Sadly, due to labour strikes, vacations, and pure laziness it has taken months for my formerly hard working villagers to reconstruct the village they once took pride in. However, change is in the air! Villagers are getting happier and happier with every passing week! They are loving the new housing technologies that have been coming to the village, replacing their old, dull blue and orange matching mansions. Also new dinos are coming more regularly which has the villagers excited to work with them again! Village Tour Coming Soon! Still to Come Coming Soon! Category:Blog posts